Taking Care Of Olivia MCR
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Story based on an idea of what Gerard Way's life may have been like 2001-06. Gerard's band is gaining popularity but its having an effect with his homelife with girlfriend Kat. As temptations surround him & not knowing the truth about possible daughter Olivia, Gerard dives deeper into his addictions. Someone has got to save him, and his band mates are at the ready. lots of FRERARD
1. Leaving My Olivia

"To Katmandu,

All my love, and take care of Olivia while I'm on the road.  
>I'll be back soon…<p>

XoXo Gee"

I placed the note on her bed side table, before quickly scooting out our bedroom. I closed the brown bedroom door quietly behind me.  
>"You're going now?" chirped a weak voice from behind me. I whizzed round to face the tanned skinned child, her brown eyes; so much like my own, stared up at me sadly.<br>"Yeah Olly… Sorry sweet heart…" I gave her a weak smile.  
>"Daddy-"<br>"No Olly…" I sighed, bending down to her and scooping her up into a hug. "Not daddy…"  
>"Daddy" She protested, pushing out her bottom lip before burying her head in my neck. I held her close, her tiny arm wrapped round my neck as I felt some wet trickle down my shoulder…<br>"Come on sugar, don't cry."  
>"I don't want you to!" she wailed<br>I shushed her, "mummy's asleep. Let's not wake her okay?"  
>She became silent and I felt her head nod. I carried her to her bed room, pushing the red door fully open before sitting down on Olivia's bed still holding her.<br>"Time my bed now, okay?" I whispered in her little ear.  
>She nodded again and let her arms become limp, allowing me to pull her gently away and lay her down back in her bed. I pulled the red cherry-patterned covers over her and tucked in.<br>"Daddy-"  
>"Gerard" I insisted once again.<br>She bit her lip and hummed "Gerard… Come back okay?"  
>"Of course I will!" I laughed slightly.<br>"You don't always… Dee other day you said'd you would come b-back at night time but you didn't- you came back two days later in a morning!" she argued back.  
>"I know, I know. But I will back. I always do come back eventually, don't I?"<br>"Yes…Tomorrow?" Olivia said hopefully.  
>"No… Not tomorrow. In a few weeks-"<br>"Weeks?" she cried in horror, her eyes widening.  
>"Yes, weeks. Me and my mates are going to change the world" I smiled.<br>"Really?" She looked at me in wonder.  
>"Yes, really. We're going to save lives with music!" I giggled.<br>Olivia cocked her head to one side.  
>"Gerard, will you sing me a song before you go?"<br>I looked down at her sweet little face, her auburn hair a curly mess round her hair.  
>"Alright, what do you want me to sing?"<br>"Misfits!" she cheered happily.  
>"Deal. What song?" I asked, pushing her gently back down into her bed, and re-covering her in her duvet.<br>"Darling!"  
>"Die my darling?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>She grabbed my pale hand with her own two, and pulled it down next to her neck and snuggled to it. Her eyes close as I began to since.<br>"Die, die my darling  
>Don't utter a single word<br>Die, die my darling  
>Just shut your pretty mouth<p>

I'll be seeing you again  
>I'll be seeing you in hell!-"<p>

Her breathing became steady and smile began to fade as sleep took over her.  
>"Don't cry to me oh baby!<br>Your future's in an oblong box, yeah  
>Don't cry to me oh baby<br>Should have seen it a-comin' on…"

I stopped as soon as I was sure she was asleep. I slowly unravelled my hand from her own, causing her to frown slightly in her sleep, and backed out the room, keep an eye on her in case she awoke.

I really was going to try and save lives with music.  
>A year ago, I was working at Cartoon Network as an upcoming artist. One day, on the train to my office, I say the twin towers fall… Just to see it was a horror, big enough for me to rethink my whole way of life.<p>

I didn't like what my life was at the time. My job wasn't as creative as you would have thought, and everything thing I created was twisted out of shape by others, ruining my originally genius idea. If only they'd left them alone. They could have been big! Instead my ideas were cancelled because they were too close to other ideas that were in further process then my own- the bitches…  
>My home life wasn't all that either. Even though I was already in my early 20s, that fact that my parents were divorcing took a toll on me. When I need them at the same time, I could only have one or the other, for they would fight right in front of me- over me. My little brother Mikey took it worse. He was still a teenager at 18 and still lived in the family home. He moved out when things got too much, and shared at flat with our friend Frank. I, unlike Mikey, lived hair the time in my parent's home (that later became just my mother's home) and the other half with my girlfriend Kat and <em><span>HER <span>_daughter Olivia. Notice the underlined HER. The explanation for this is because, as much as the bitch insists Olivia is mine, I know she isn't. You'll find out all about that story later, readers, for now all you need to know is that I decided to change all that. I left my job, and moved out of my-now-mum's-home (only using it as a base when I was kicked out of me and Kat's), ignored my fucked-up parents, treated Olivia as my daughter (though I will never let her call me 'daddy'); asked Kat to marry me; and tried to get over something else- drug and alcohol addiction. While I did all this, I did something I had, deep down, always wanted to do since I was 7- start a band. I grabbed my best friend Matt, a drummer, and wrote a few songs to start with. I then called on my friend Ray and asked if he was in a band currently. He was, actually, and denied at first, before phoning back the next day announcing he'd been kicked out for pissing off the lead singer- how he never specified. I phoned my little brother next, knowing that he played bass. He accepted at once and immediately started talking about band names, something I hadn't thought about yet. I left him with the job of finding a band name, while I began phoning other people to try and get gigs.

So now near I am, a year later. I'm achieved just about everything I aimed out to do. The only thing that hasn't really changed is the drugs and booze, but I'll try and sort that out later. Right now, the only things I really need to worry about is getting my band from baby-band to super-band, and making sure my fiancé and apparent child were okay.

I crept down the stairs, and headed to the kitchen. I picked up my bags from the kitchen table before heading out the back door, locking it behind me. I headed round the side of the house and too the front. The tour bus was already parked there. Mikey was asleep in the back seat; Ray flicking through a magazine in the front; Matt drinking a can of beer from the seat next him, and little Frankie, sitting crossed-legged on the top of the van, smoking a cigarette. They all looked a mess. Mikey had drool dripping from his lips; Ray's afro was greasy, Matt looked, well, like Matt- baggy clothes and grubby skin; and Frank had his right arm bandaged after another accident. No surprise at the sight of any of them was set upon my face.  
>"Gee Gee!" cheered Frankie with a clown-like grin. "You look, erm, s-sexy!" he licked his lips as his eyes ran over me.<br>I smirked at him, before opening the door to the middle seats and climbing in, leaving the door open for the 19 year old on the roof.  
>I through my bags across Mikey and into the boot, a strap lashed his arm causing him to awake abruptly.<br>"W-what?" He mumbled, wiping the saliva from his lips.  
>"Come on boys!" I clapped my hands "let's get this show on the road!"<br>The band whooped while Frank jumped to his feet on top of the van, causing the whole thing to shake.  
>"Wah-hooo! Yeah, mother fuckers!" he jeered into the night.<br>"Get in the bloody car Frankie!" order Ray in a fatherly manor.  
>"Alright, granddad!" laughed Frank.<br>Frank's tiny body shot down from the van's top and too the concrete, before bouncing onto the seat next to me, shutting the door with a loud slam.  
>Ray started the van and Matt turned the radio on, allowing some pop crap to crowd the van.<br>We groaned at the sound of Britney, accept for Frank, who began doing a rather good impression of the pop star.  
>"Hit me baby one more time!" he sang in a high voice.<br>"I hit you once, and you just weren't satisfying" I laughed  
>"Frank, stop that voice I will literally hit you" bossed Matt.<br>Frank stuck his tongue out at him and pouted.  
>Matt slotted a disk into the play, replacing the annoying 'oh baby, baby' and replacing it with Green Day.<br>"And relax" breathed Mikey, snuggling down in the back seat.

We set off, singing along to Green Day, making jokes about Mikey's glasses, Frank's height (sexuality for that matter, bless him), Ray's 'fro, Matt's face and my mouth. All of us trying to stay cheery and lively at the depressing thought of a 14 hour non-stop car journey to our destination…


	2. Just Sleep

_**Hey Guys! Chapter two is here for you xD**_

_**And I've been asked by 'Pchyo' to do a shout-out for friend Taylor-**_

_**HEY TAY! This Chapters for you :3**_

I yawned, my head lolling against the window tiredly. We were 6 hours into the journey and already Ray and Matt had swapped round from driver to passenger about 3 times. Mikey was now wide awake and jabbering on about something, though no one was listening. He knew this too, but he was so bored he just didn't care. Frank, who had been hyper on skittles for the last 5 hours, was now heading to dream world. He was curled up on the two seating places next to me, holding my hand, his head on my lap. He was mumbling, but whether he was asleep or just heading that way wasn't certain. Mikey looked over to us from the back seat and down at Frank.

"Aww" he cooed "bless him. He looks so sweet"

I raised an eyebrow at his comment but didn't look him straight in the eye.

"Fuck off Michael" grumbled Frank, turning over, still gripping my hand.

I gave a little smile at him, and made my fingers rub a circle in his grip. He giggled slightly and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I can't drive much more. I need a decent bloody sleep" groaned Matt "Ray, will ya-"

"No, man I can't. I'm tired as fuck myself." Ray rubbed his forehead tiredly

"I'll drive. Frank will come in the front with me and you guys can take middle" I sighed.

Matt nodded, and parked the van on the side of the road. I shook Frank to wake him full up so we could swap places with the tired two. I climbed out the van, stretching my arms as I did so, before taking Matt's place as driver. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I strapped myself in and adjusted the seat. I moments, Frank appear adjacent to me, still half asleep. He strapped himself in before bring his knees under his chin and yawning.

"God this is taking so fucking long" I muttered as I turned on the engine and began to drive.

I switched the CD player off and put the radio on and turned the volume down.

I'd been driving for an hour in silence before conversation started. Out of the blue it was, as well! Mikey had fallen back to sleep, and Ray and Matt's snores filled the van. Their monstrous snores must have eventually awoke Frank, who I hadn't noticed was even awake until I felt the feeling I was being watched.

"Are you that bored or am I just fascinating?" I asked him.

He shrugged "a bit of both I guess" he breathed as I took his feet down from the seat. "So…" he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest "You missing Kat and Olivia yet?"

"Of course I am." I said with no feeling.

Frank nodded at my reply, and stared at the road in front of us.

"You love that little girl, don't you?" he states.

I raise an eyebrow "I guess I do."

Frank laughed at me "Of course you do, she's your daughter!"

"She isn't" I mumble, feeling the corners of my mouth fall.

"Of course she is. I mean, she'd call you daddy if you let her"

"That's because she doesn't know any better"

"She looks like you…" he insisted "Her eyes are exactly like yours. Browny-yellow in the middle, with a blacky-blue outline round the edge and yellow round the iris…" He told me.

I was a little taken aback. I knew Frank was the kind of person who really took things in, along with having a great memory, but I wasn't aware he had taken in my appearance that much; or Olivia's for that matter.

"We do?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah… She reminds me more of you than Kat." He paused "but you can argue with me if you want. That's just my opinion"

I kept my eyes on the road. Were me and Olivia really that similar? We couldn't be, she wasn't mine…

Of course, there was the possibility she was mine, but with my luck she wasn't. Actually, it would still be bad luck if she was mine. I think my parents would be very disappointed and angry at the thought of me fathering a child when I was only 19; even if it is now 6 years on. I and Kat, Olivia's mother, had been going through a rough part in our relationship in 1995, when I was 18, Kat 17. We were on and off for about two months until after a big argument at one of Ray's parties, leading us to break up. We didn't communicate for three weeks, and then suddenly she began phoning me. Of course, the immature teenaged me found ways to stop her from ever reaching me, but a week of her trying, all calls stopped. I thought my plan had succeeded and she'd got the message that I wanted nothing to do with her, until she appeared soaking wet outside my house. My parents we're out on the day, same going for little Mikey, and I had expected it to be one of their friends. I went to the door ready to tell them the person they wanted was out. But, when I got to the door I saw a tearful and soaked Kat standing there. I yelled at her to leave me alone, but she begged me to let her talk, so I let her in. We sat on the sofa as she began to tell me her story. I don't know why I hadn't guessed immediately what she was trying to say. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she told me she was over a month pregnant and didn't know who the father was, exactly. She told me she was 90% sure it was me, since in the week she would have got pregnant, she only had sex with me five times, and some one-off dude once. I yelled her and kicked her out my house in a rage, but she hadn't given up hope. She kept coming back, begging me to come back to her. I don't know why I gave in; though I didn't give in lightly. It was only when I found she in hospital and something had apparently 'gone wrong'. I guess, deep down, I loved her back then. I didn't go to the hospital because of Olivia, but just to check Kat was okay. She was, near enough. She weak and frightened, and immediately began sobbing as I wrapped my arms round her.

I didn't tell my family I was back with Kat until Olivia was 4 months old, and even then I didn't tell them the possibility she was mine. I made Kat look like a common whore in front of my parents, and made myself look like a Good Samaritan who had just fallen for the wrong person. Kat didn't mind, she just wanted me with her and Olivia. Though for the six years we've been together, and the six years Olivia has been on this planet, I have never let her call me daddy. I guess I'm scared that if I actually let her called my daddy, and she turned out not to be mine, it would kill me. I love her, I admit it, but for the past 6 years I've prepared myself for the moment when my little butterfly runs off to the man whose blood really runs through her tiny body…

"So, Frank-"I cleared my throat, he turned his head from road and to me "How's Jamia?"

Frank shrugged "She's alright I guess."

"Just alright?" I asked a little worried.

"Yeah… I don't know… She's just… How to put it… A bit boring sometimes" he said honestly, guilt swimming in his voice.

"I know what you mean…" I sighed "Sometimes I feel like that with Kat"

"You do?" Frank sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I feel like that with a lot of things though" I sniggered.

Frank nodded "I don't… When something means a lot to me truly, I never get bored with it. They always… Intrigue me."

I laughed at his choice of words "You are one in a million Frankie"

He smiled at me, his green-brown eyes glittering.

Lil Frankie, at 20 years old he was still so cute as how he must have been at four. At first glance, I bet he scares the living day lights out of people. Red and black eye-liner, and orange Mohawk, lip piercing; nose piercing; tattoos; ripped jeans; t-shirts with skulls on them; but I still found him adorable. I think Olivia made me go soft on people…

"Hey Gerard" smiled Frank "What do you think of me getting 'HALLOWEEN' tattooed across my knuckles?" He asked happily.

"Awesome, Dude!"

"I know, right?" he said proudly. "Why don't you have any tats?" He asked.

"I'm afraid of needles" I replied with a smirk "if I wasn't, my arm would be a comic strip of art!"

"Awesome! Hey, since you draw a lot, will you design me a tattoo? Please!" I pleaded, making his huge eyes turn into saucers.

"Get a scorpion on your neck" I blurted out.

He blinked at me, before a smile stretched across his face "Awesome, Gee!" he cheered happily.

I couldn't help but smile at his childish ways.

"So how far do we have left?" asked Frank, referring to the drive.

"About another bloody 7 or 8 hours" I huffed, depressed by the thought.

Frank sighed sadly.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Can't be fucked" he laughed.

Frank yawned, and scooted his body closer to me and cleaned his head on my shoulder. I bit my tongue as a strange sensation fluttered around my insides at his touch…

_**Comments guys? :)**_


	3. Ray the Momma

I drove for another hour, before Mikey took over. Frank did offer to drive, but I think you, reader, will fully understand why we politely refused his offer.

I took Mikey's place in the back seat on my own, and relaxed happily in the pace I had there. Frank, who had been by my side throughout the whole journey, remained in the front with Mikey, declaring he had finally made himself comfortable and 'fuck us all, (he's) not moving'. I didn't have a problem with that, not saying I didn't want Frank's company, I just enjoyed the space. I fell asleep peacefully in the back, and entered a beautiful dream.

I have to say, I don't have a clue why I had red hair in my dream, but I'm not complaining. I was on stage, with the whole band. Thousands, maybe millions were watching us and cheering our names. Matt was at his drum kit, standing on his seat, arms in the air and cheering himself. Ray was a few feet behind me on my left, cool and calm; just waving. Mikey was near Matts drum kit, bass in hand, a Mona Lisa smile and just looking round at the crowd. Frank was holding his guitar, Bela, and leaning on my right shoulder. I looked down to my left and saw that I was holding a little girl with very dark brown hair, almost black, and big brown eyes. Her hair was in pigtails, tied with bows; she wore a blue dress with a white skull pattern, and a pair of shiny red shoes with bows on them. She smiled at me and waved a tiny hand.

"Happy!" she cried with a toothy grin, her eyes sparkling at me.

I smiled at her looked out into the crowd.

"We're all happy, Suse" laughed Frank, as he stopped leaning on my arm and waved at the crowd.

I smiled at the crowd.

"Everyone, I want you guys to meet MCR youngest member-" I began, taking the little girl of my hip and holding round the waist with two hands "Susan!" I raised her above my head and-

"Gerard, we're here!"

Mikey shook my violently.

"Huh, what?" I asked sleepily.

"We is at the des-ti-nay-shon!" Said Frank, my syllable at a time, doing a chicken movement with his head.

"We are?" I asked in alarm. Had I really slept that long?  
>I sat up from lying down and looked out the van's back window. Outside, I saw a large black tour bus, and ten people running round busily.<p>

"Er, who we opening for?" I asked as my mind fell blank.

"Avenged Sevenfold" Matt said, lighting a cigarette in the front seat.

"Awesome" I sighed, running my fingers through my already greasy black hair.

"Doesn't take you long to look a mess!" Laughed Frank

"Thanks dude" I replied flatly

"Hey, Honesty is the key, so no need to thank" He smiled, opening a can of lager

"I was being sarcastic" I told him rudely.

"I wasn't…"

"Alright, you two" Ray said in a fatherly tone, turning to us.

"Fuck You, Toro! I'm older then you!" I argued back.

"Yet you're not as mature" he stated.

I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him two middle fingers, while Frank and Mikey sniggered at me.

Matt sighed tiredly.

"Right, here's how he works-"Matt began, turning round from the front seat.

It was that moment when I realised him and Frank had swapped seats while I was asleep…

"I'm the dad, Ray's the mom-"

"Oi!"

"Mikey is the teenaged daughter-"

"Fuck you, Matteo!"

"Gerard's the 4 year old, and Frank's the baby."

"Goo goo, ga ga, daddy smells of whiskey" Frank said in a cheap imitation of a baby.

"Yesh, Fwankie." I said joining it "daddy is stupid. He should give us whiskey too!"

Frank gasped "Yes Geegee, daddy must give us dwinky or we'll call child line and accuse him of lake of attention!"

Mikey sniggered at us

"Oh mummy!" Mikey said to Ray "me and Ryan are going on a date and I need a new dress!"

We all burst out laughing accept for Ray who just blinked at Mikey.

"I want a knew teddy bear!" cried Frank in a high voice.

"I want spider man pyjamas!" I cried.

"Don't you actually have a pair, Gee?" giggled Mikey.

"Yeah, but they have a rip in the crotch. I'm being serious I really do want new ones!" I said seriously, causing the house van to burst in to laughter once again.

The chorus of giggles were interrupted by a serious looking lady tapping on Ray's window. He rolled down the window and said-

"Yes?"

"Are you the opening group?" she asked with a think, upper class voice.

"Yes we are!" announced Matt.

"Ah good, well, if you'd like to bring you equipment round through that back door-" she pointed towards a brown door that had a man smoke a cigarette standing right next to it "and we'll set you up. You should be on stage in 2 to 2 and half hour time, okay? Good" and set off, not waiting for an answer.

There was a pause in the van.

"She reminds me of my nan" piped up Frank with a poker face, causing the van to be filled with laughter once again…


	4. To The Stage

"Calm it, Gee. Fuck, if you drink much more you won't be able to sing!" insisted Mikey, holding me up from behind. I giggled at him in moronic way, letting my body wall to the floor so I was sitting in front of him, legs spaced out. I looked up with a childish, wonky grin; my body swaying slightly.

"I'll be fine… It'll be easy peasy pumpkin peasy!" I cackled. Then I paused and leaned back on to my little brother's skinny legs. "Mikey, can we have Pumpkin pie for lunch?"

Mikey sighed, growing tiresome of my drunken ways. He took two large steps back, causing me to fall backwards. I lay there on the floor, slightly confused about why I was there…

"Is Geegee tired?" teased Frank, walking over from the other side of the hall, a bottle of vodka in one hand, and bending down to me. "You okay, dude?" he asked, a hint of a serious tone slipping into his voice.

I smiled and laughed at him, before planting my hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to my level. A look of pure confusion was painted on his face. I giggled at him again.

"Er, Gee, Wha-"Before he could finish, I smashed my lips forcefully on to his hungrily, taking advantage of his open mouth. I heard Mikey scoff at this and walk off in disgust.

For a few seconds, he didn't move, letting my tongue roam curiously round his mouth. Then, just for a second, he replied to it, moving his mouth to my own. It didn't last; his body became tense and he pulled away from me, dropping the vodka bottle and pushing me down on the floor by my shoulders.

"Frankie, no…" I said sadly, trying to force myself back up. I pushed my chest and shoulders up as best I could, pushing my head on the floor, trying to beat Frank's strength, but I failed. Frank's face was serious now.

"Stop" he commanded. His face softened and he smirked. He moved my hand to the centre of my chest, and the other to my forehead, stopping me moving anything above my waist; accept my eyes and mouth of course. He bent down to my ear, the smirk still on his perfect lips, and whispered "Save for the stage. That'll send the crowd wild… and scare the fuck out mummy and daddy. Not to mention big sister Mikey." He giggled evilly as he moved his head away from my ear. He stared right down at me, our noses inches away from each other. He planted one last kiss on my lips. It was so sweet and simple. Our mouths were shut, and there was no moaning just a kiss with a bit of pressure. I follow the urge that raved inside me and pushed back with a tiny bit of force. It was nothing like the one I gave him. The feeling that had fluttered around in my stomach when he had leaned on me on the drive here returned. Only it was so much more powerful.

When he broke the kiss, he looked at me with worried eyes.

"You're too drunk" he stated. "You won't be able to perform without falling over or puking on stage. That or you will forget your lines" He stood up and held a hand out to me "Come on, up you get. I'll give you something that'll help."

I took his hand and he pulled me up, before leading me to our dressing room. He shut the door behind us and put his finger to his lips.

"Don't tell the others" he whispered with a wink, before going over to his guitar bag and opening the front zip. He pulled a red put with a blue lid and prized it open. In side were some blue oval tablets. He walked over to me, still holding the put.

"Take five." He told me, taking a few himself and pouring them into his mouth, swallowing them whole without any liquid.

I did as he said, taking a five and then swallowing them whole.

"Good boy…" Frank said as if Gerard was a puppy

"My Chemical Romance to stage now!" called someone from outside the door.

Frank smiled at me, before leading us out the room and heading towards the stage.

"Ray came running over to us excitedly "I was wondering where you two were!" he puffed

"We was-ah ka'noodling in a bush…" I drooled, wobbling on the spot.

"He's really drunk tonight" Ray said to Frank, raising an eyebrow at me sadly

"He'll be fine, trust me" Frank reassured him.

Ray merely nodded, before we all headed to the stage…

I stumbled off stage, sweat dribbling down my face from the heat of the stage lights.

"Nice one you lot!" cheered a tall, muscly man. He had to be about 3 or 4 heads taller than me with a very masculine face, his eyes covered by a pair of huge sunglasses.

"Thanks dude" I puffed, smearing away some sweat from my cheek.

"M. Shadows" said the dude, referring to himself "lead vocalist of Avenged Sevenfold"

I held a hand as I forced myself to stand up properly "Gerard Way. As you've probably already know, I'm the lead singer of My Chemical Romance."

"Are you?" he said with fake shock "I thought the drummer who kept his mouth shut the entire performances was your singer"

I laughed at him, before calling the rest of the band over.

"Guys, this is " I told them.

Frank's mouth dropped, and he pushed in front of me

"I… Love you…" he said, shaking Shadow's hand, his mouth wide open, his eyes like saucers. When the friend hand shake ended he stared at his hand. "Oh my god. Oh my fucking god…" he mumbled.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you guys. You certainly have some talent" Shadow said with a smile "Good lyrics too. You got a CD out yet?"

"Yeah, released a few weeks ago"

"Awesome. I'll get hold of that then."

"Actually, if you just ask our manager, Brian, he'll give you a free copy.

"Cool, I'll do that"

We ended up in quite an interesting conversation with the singer. Well, everyone did except for Frank, who just stared at him in awe the whole time. After a while, we went with Shadow to meet the rest of the band. They were all quite cool actually. I'd expected them to be a load of snobby nutcases, but actually they were awesome.  
>It was handy that we all go along, since we'd be opening for them again in a week's time. We parted ways, them for the stage, me and the gang for a hotel.<p>

We don't make a habit of staying in hotels, but sometimes sleeping in a cramped van can be a bit too much. We ordered three rooms; One for Ray and Matt, one for me and Frank, and one for Mikey. Originally, me and Mikey was sharing a room, but Mikey was apparently 'fed up of me' so asked to swap. Frank took the offer, saying the parents, a.k.a Ray and Matt, should stay together and 'get some action'. I didn't have a problem. I was relieved in a sense, since no Mikey meant no whining.

I thought me and Frank would have mucked around a bit, got a bit drunk, thrown a tele out the hotel window, you know the type of thing, and fallen asleep at some point. What actually happened was something I, drunk or sober, hadn't counted on…


	5. Awaken

_Kisses on my lips, my neck, my chest, my stomach. Lower and Low and Lower. I breath tickles gently against my snowy white skin, sending shivers down my skin. I looked down at him, my eyes instantly meeting his alluring irises…_

My head pounded as if someone was drilling into my skull as I sat up in bed. The sheet fell from my front, revealing the odd fact that I was naked and sticky. Well, the naked part wasn't exactly what bothered me, since I often sleep naked, whether I'm sharing a room or not, I don't care. It was the sticky part that struck me as peculiar. A light white substance was painted on my stomach and hand. I give you three chances, dear reader, to guess what it was. Hint: It isn't glue!  
>I know my body pretty well, so just by looking at the two splashing of gunk, I recognised one as my own bodily fluid and the other… Well, I didn't recognise it! That's when it hit me. I turned my head to looking at the sleeping man next to me as my mind began to tie the strings of last night together…<p>

_Hands in my hair, on my cheeks, running down my chest, moving lower and lower. Touching me, sending my body crazy with lust and passion, as my drunken eyes caused me to see the teenager in a new light. A real new light; I no longer saw him as the sweet guitarist or the baby of the band. Frank Iero had become something more, and way he moves, God, the words that left his fucking comely mouth proved that he wasn't as innocent and immature as we had all believed. Years of playing guitar had taken its effect and given him a fast hand and good rhythm, meaning it didn't take him long to make me scream like banshee.  
>"You so drunk… You so fucking weird, you know that Gerard way?" He whispered to me, straddling me and eyeing me up and down as we caught out breath.<br>"You say like its bad" I smirked, licking my lips.  
>"Never meant it to. You're so interesting, Gerard. You don't make complete sense. You're a puzzle with a missing piece." He placed a kiss on my lips.<br>He pulled away after a few seconds with a sheepish grin. He grabbed the bottle of vodka from the bed side table and gulped a third of it down in a flash.  
>"You wanna know what you are?" He said in a husky voice.<br>"An emo?" I half joked. Frank ignored my comment  
>"A living piece of enigmatic art. You are living enigma, made from acrylic and glitter and a dictionary…" I placed the bottle on the side.<br>I blinked at him. I'd never heard such words come from his mouth. They alarmed and intrigued me all at once. I tried to think of a reply, a great reply, but none came.  
>Frank smiled at me again and kissed my lips once again. I felt him smile into the kiss. His body weakened and slowly laid on top of me as sleep took over…<em>

"Frank…" I mumbled.  
>Said boy sterred in his sleep, before opening his eyes and blinking at me.<br>"Gee…?"  
>"Hi…"<br>"I'm naked…" he said in a confused, childish tone.  
>"I know… SO am I"<br>"Why am I naked?" He asked foolishly.  
>I looked away from him and began collecting up my clothes that had been lazily thrown on the carpet.<br>"Gee?" squeaked Frank worriedly.  
>I didn't reply and simply began getting dressed, perched on the edge of the bed,<br>"Gerard, I'm sorry, please don't ignore me, man…"  
>I sighed and looked back round at him.<br>"I'm not ignoring you; I just don't know what to say." I heaved a large sigh as I saw his fall to the ground.  
>"Gerard…" Frank squeaked my name again. "Please don't tell Jamia…"<p>

"Don't tell Kat "

Ray threw the last of the stuff into the back of the van, before disappearing back into the hotel. I looked over at the hotel's water feature. Angels with over flowing vases surrounded spitting dolphins that surrounded a Greek goddess holding a small harp. It was beautiful, but it was who was sitting on the rim of the feature's bowl that I had been watching. I walked swiftly over to him, going over in my mind what I was going to say, what I could say, but nothing seemed great. I stood in front of him. His head was lying in his hands so I could see him beautiful green/brown eyes – scratch that- just eyes. Why beautiful? There's only two people in this world who I've ever said had beautiful eyes; Kat and Olivia.

"You okay, sugar?"  
>"Never better" came Frank's voice, muffled by the palms of his hand. He heaved a large sigh, letting his hands fall from his face and sitting up properly. "Why and what did we do last night?"<p>

"_You know-" Began Frank, drying his carrot hair on a towel "We didn't get much down on stage, did we?" He giggled.  
>I gave him a confused look, as I did the zip up on my skeleton Pjs. Olivia loves these Pjs, so I guess it's good on her part that they are really baggy on me, meaning there's enough room for her to join me in its warmth.<br>"What do you mean, Frankie?"  
>He giggled, and walked slowly over to me in a cocky manor, a smirk planted on his face. I swear to you, that Frank has about a million different types of smirks. He should write a book!<br>He stood right in front of me, our noses only little way apart. He shrugged, wanting me to saying to him, knowing that I actually knew perfectly what he meant.  
>I scanned his face. I could find a fault, a negative. He was cute, not Olivia cute, and not puppy dog cute- sexy cute. His mouth begged to be kissed, his neck to be bitten, and his eyes screamed at me desperation 'come to bed'.<br>"This?" I murmered, before giving his lips what they wanted in a gentle loving way, the kind of kiss I hadn't given Kat in a year…_

"I don't know why." I lied.  
>I sat down next to me and crossed one leg over the other.<br>"I'm sorry, Frank… If it wasn't emotionally damaging I'd say thanks"  
>Frank laughed at me, his whole face lightening up like Christmas tree lights.<br>"You're very welcome Gee Gee! Thanks for doing something that Jamia and couldn't and wouldn't ever do" He laughed.  
>"Butt sex?" I winked, before laughing.<br>"No, you twat" Frank laughed with me.  
>Once our laughter died, his face became serious, and his voice quickly followed.<br>"Thanks for loving me for just once night" Frank got up quickly and ran over to the van and climbed in.  
>I watched after him, confusion and alarm ran through my vans. What did he mean by that? I know he's not a virgin-fuck, I walked in on him doing it twice (Once with Jamia, another time with a dude I don't know. I believe Frank might be a bit of a man whore, but I would be if I had his body)! Jamia loved him, didn't she? I don't know, Frank certainly is a confusing one.<p>

3 weeks later

"So you're coming back when exactly?" Kat asked tiredly  
>"Soon, sugar, soon. I-in about a week or so. I think we only have to open for Mindless Self Indulgence twice and then we're off back home-"<br>"Last week you said you be home, NOW! I need you Gerard, please! Talk to Brian, tell him I need you-"  
>"What do you need me so bad?" I frowned as I spoke down the phone. "Is something wrong?"<br>"Yes-No!" Kat stuttered and sighed "Please just come home, Gerard!"  
>"I will soon." I reassured her again. I looked up from my place in the driver's seat, to see Frank waving in front of the mirror for my attention. "I gotta go babe. I love you" was my only excuse as I hung up the phone on Kat, and unlocked the car doors.<br>Frank's small body jumped in side in a panic.  
>"I think Jamia knows something!"<p> 


	6. Could I ?

Frank remained distant for the several hours. When spoken to, his replies with short and his eyes didn't glitter like they usually did. It wasn't until I became overcome by sleep, and lazily fell slowly sideways, causing me to lean on Frank's bony shoulder then those eyes gained a speck of shine. I looked up tiredly and gave him a small smile. I smiled back. I snuggled into him again and allowed myself to sleep.

When I awoke, the dream I had just experienced suddenly vanishing from my memory, I was no longer on Frank's shoulder, but his lap. Frank was asleep now, his head lolling against the window, his arm hung over the door handle and his legs crossed as to, I guess, support my previously sleeping head. I stared up at him, remembering last night all too well. I felt perverted. He wasn't _that _much younger than me, but he seemed like over a decade my junior. Yet, the feeling was over powered by another; a feeling I knew, but it had always been for someone else, Kat. I want to say the feeling was love, but that would be over doing it. Crush maybe? No, this felt more than a crush. I guess I'm not sure what this feeling is, but it somewhere in between crush and being in love.

But that's stupid really… Just because we had sex doesn't mean what we are in love! But yet, I can't stop staring at him. His chubby cheeks, medium length lashes and strong jaw line. His dyed orange fringe ruffled forward and covering one eye slightly. My mind began to drift off…

What if I left Kat for Frank? Would it really be that bad being all gay with this kid? I'd probably like it! God, the sex would be amazing- the type of sex where I would not be doing all the work for once- unless I was in a dominant mood, which mean Frank would become my little sex toy, writhing beneath me like a fucking sexy-ass porn star. He'd scream my name as adrenalin pumped through his body, his nails digging into me. He'd being doing everything to and for me and as I did for him last night.  
>I've had gay experiences before, but none had included me being the one taking it all. Now that I had finally done it, I lusted for it all again. Frank pounding into me like a sexy god, destroying all sanity and leaving my breathless and weak but satisfied and, strangely loved. The kisses that had been shared throughout the sex and after weren't rough and desperate but loving and sexy all at once. Every time those lips placed themselves delicately on my own my heart skipped more than just a beat- a whole rhythm was skipped, and when it started up again, it thumped so hard, but chest literally jumped into the air- Fuck!<p>

But, if I were to leave Kat for Frank, what would become of Olivia? What if Kat could handle being on her own ALL of the time as a single parent? What if Olivia is mine and I just abandon her?

Who am I kidding! Olivia is NOT my daughter and as much as my heart still so-what beats for Kat, I don't think I'm in love with her anymore… I love her, but I'm not IN love with her. But I think I might be falling for Frank… Could I ever say 'I Am In Love With Frank Iero?'


	7. Art in Love

For the next two weeks, the band fell into routine. Travel, perform, sleep, travel, perform, sleep, travel, perform, sleep…  
>We and Frank had a slightly different routine. Only slightly, it just one little thing between, performing and sleeping- sex.<br>The lust I had for Frank was stronger and crazier than any I had ever had with Kat. What's more is that it now had something that I never truly realised me and Kat had never shared- passion. To place the cherry on the pie is what left our lips the last time we were doing it…

_Adrenalin raced through my veins, destroying my sanity as it did so. My eyes left like they were going to roll back into my head and my body quivered all over with the urging plead to release. I love being the taker now. I love how dominant Frank is as he turns me into his little doll yet makes me feel warm, safe and appreciated all at once. The sex we experience isn't just body parts acting like a fucked-up puzzle, but it's creative; and not just S&M creative.  
>Biting, gripping, screaming! Whatever we want!<br>On the hotel bed, on the hotel bedroom floor, in the hotel shower, in the band's bus when no one is around! Where ever we are! We ever we want!  
>Frank controlling, me controlling, both controlling… Whichever way we please!<em>

_We make art as we make… love? _

_Yes that's what it is- I know it now. How do I know it? I realised in that moment.  
>The moment when my body goes crazy and, I find myself having to grip the bed posts incredibly tightly as an orgasm rams itself through my veins and punches my head. Frank was at the same point as me, his sharp nails digging into my shoulders, causing blood to leak and stain the hotel bed sheets. That's when my mouth just screamed it in a fit of lust, passion and insanity.<em>

"_I love you!"  
>"I love you too!"<em>

_The orgasm finished and we were left breathless, staring at each other as sweat dripped down our naked bodies._

"_You love me?" we whispered in unison, our gasps catching in our throat.  
>A dainty smile drew itself across my lips as another painted itself across Frank's. I let go of the bed post place my hands either side of Frank's face and lifted my head of kissed him passionately. I pulled him down and rolled to the side. Our tongues massaged against each other as our hands held each other close in a protective, loving way.<br>"Yeah…" he whispered pulling away "I do"  
>We stopped kissing and I looked him in the eyes. I said nothing, I only smirked and kissed him again.<br>"I guess that's your way of saying you do too?" Frank giggled against my lips.  
>"Hey, Frankie" I said in a soft, sexy, breathy voice "I like things fast, but that too fast"<br>Frank blinked at me.  
>"Plus there is no vicar here to hear those 'I DO's" <em>

_Frank laughed at me and carried on kissing._

That was when I realised I could call this love. But when there is love, there is always a betrayal. This time there is three- Jamia, Kat and Olivia.  
>I don't care anymore. Kat and Olivia aren't going to fuck up my laugh anymore. I need my own life, not one that surrounds around them. Not a laugh where I fake and pretend. This is real, and I want it, and I love, and I need it.<p>

Right now, we're back in the tour van. Matt is driving, with Mikey sitting next to him. Ray is behind them, fast asleep with boredom. Me and Frank were safely at the back. Matt had the music blearing through the van, meaning whatever we whispered no one heard. We were in the corner of the back seat, almost lying down, with Frank, lying back-first on top of me. I sneakily kissed his cheek, careful so that I didn't cause a smack of skin-to-skin. Frank giggled slightly. Then he went of serious and distant. I worried asked him if he was okay. For a few seconds, he seemed miles away from me, even though he was in my arms. Then he told me-

"I'm calling it off with Jamia tonight"

I held my breath. I felt awful. Jamia was actually quite a nice girl. Cute might be a better word. She was adorably chubby, with a feminine face and medium-sized glossy brown eyes. She had a very kind heart but often came off had quite serious, keeping Frank in his place quiet often.

"Gerard?"

I looked down at him with half lidded eyes.

"Don't break up with Kat over the phone like I'm gunna…"

I blinked at me and asked "Why not?"

"You have a baby together… It wouldn't be right"

"She has a baby I don't."

"But, Olivia is-"

"Not mine" I told him sternly.

Frank went quiet. I began to feel mean and I wasn't quite sure why.

"Frankie…" I snuggled down closer to him. "If Olivia is mine, I'm still not staying with Kat. I don't love her anymore, and I haven't for a long time. I'll still be there for Olivia, but not Kat"

Frank nodded and remained silent.

"When you want to tell the guys?" I whispered over the blear of Green Day.

"I don't know. When do you think?" Frank shrugged and snuggled into my even more.

"I don't know. I think I better Mikey tomorrow though. The rest can wait"

"You sure? What if Mikey is pissed at me?"

"I doubt it. I doubt he'll even care, knowing him"

Frank laughed loudly, causing Matt to turn the music down and yell "Shut up, I can hear the awesomeness that is Green Day!" before turning back up.

I couldn't help but wonder who ray slept through everything. That's one heavy sleeper, that is!"

I looked at my watch – 17:37.

About 2 hours left until we reach our destination…. 3 hours until we open for the strange electro-pop band I've never heard of called-

"Frank, who are we opening for again?"

"**Mindless Self Indulgence"**

_**Dun dun DAHHHH! **_

_**You all know what that means! If you don't then that might be better! See you next chapter :')**_


	8. Animal

"We get a hotel again? HELL YES!" cheered a happy Frankie, dancing around the tour bus like a child.

"Yep. We'll be doing two shows on two different nights at this venue for the same band." Our manager told us, biting his nail as if the subject was boring him.

"So two nights in a hotel?" checked Ray.

"Yep" Our manager made a sound with his lips like he was bursting a bubble. "We'll head to the hotel first and then to the venue, everyone cool with that?"

We all nodded and mumbled our 'yeps' before we ordered to get back on the tour bus. Matt asked the question we were all thinking- What was the point of getting off the tour bus in the first place? Our manager replied that he had to tell us and he wanted air. He then told us that if we had a problem then we could go fuck ourselves.

While everyone was busy getting back in the van, I whispered seductively in Frank's tiny ear "he needn't tell me to fuck_ you_"

Frank blushed and giggled before getting back in the bus.

We drove for another 10 minutes before arrived at the hotel. We went to the desk, got out room names, and headed off with near enough the same arrangements as before. Me and Frankie in one hotel room, and Matt and Ray in another, only with Mikey joining this time because there wasn't enough cash for three.

As me and Frank silently walked to our room, we caught each other's eyes. Without any words, we had read each other's thoughts. We entered the room, closed the door behind us, chucked the bags into the room before I pushed hard against the wall and forced my mouth on to his viciously. Frankie moaned against my mouth and went straight to my shirt buttons as I began unbuttoning and unzipping his bright orange skinny jeans. I pushed them down his legs and he did the rest of throwing them, and his boxers to the other side of the room. They were quickly joined by my shirt and jeans, leaving me in just my boxers and Frank in only a misfit's t-shirt. We stopped out kiss as he pulled the black shirt over his head and I took my boxers of before pining them across the room. For a few seconds we just stared at each other, then, I turned into a hungry desperate animal. I grabbed Frank by the shoulders and turned him round and pushed him against the wall. My mouth attacked his neck, making him jump at first before he got into it and, before long, was whining my name.

"Gee… Gerard… Oh god… "He moaned breathlessly.

My hands roamed his body, while his hands remained in the same place. One of my thigh, the other on my neck. I stopped sucking his neck, and stuck two of my fingers in my mouth and wetted them heavily with saliva while my other hand crept round to Frankie's front a clasped his hard member and then got to work on making him beg and scream….

I prepared him too perfection, calling him to groan with discomfort as I did so. We both knew what ever pain he felt now would be better later. Once satisfied with how far he had stretched, I entered him gently. I went slow at first, allowing him to get used to me.

"Gee… Please… F-f-" he panted breathlessly "F-faster, Gee"

I picked up pace slowly, carefully not to hurt him. I leaned my chin on his shoulder, and he leaned his head back on to my own shoulder as I began to rabidly get faster. Sweat dripped down my body, as did Frank's. I knew he was close when he stretched his hand round to my hair and tugged hard. I pounded into him harder, and let go of his rock hard member. The walls vibrated as I made him bounce off them with each pound. He grunted every time hit into him, turning me on to point of madness. My body began to fizz like a soda and my heart pounded 20 times it usual pace and my head felt light as I hit my high point, moaning Frank's name as it shook my body into ecstasy. Frank followed quickly after me.

We fell to the floor, panting desperately. My body still shook after it all. Frank was next to me, covered in sweat and his own and my fluid. I turned his head and looked at me before rolling across the floor to me. He gently kissed me, fiddling loving with my black locks. My hand reached up to cup his beautiful face.

We broke the kiss and got off the floor.

"Shower?" suggested Frank, rubbing sweat from his soaked forehead.

I laughed slightly and nodded before we headed into bathroom….

_**Short, I know, but I wanted to update and what to test out writing a sex scene again. It was a bit lame wasn't it ? Greatest apologises my readers!**_


	9. Lies and Olivia

It was boiling hot back stage. Frank and Ray and Matt had actually taken their t-shirts off, while I and Mikey decided to suffer and protect out dignity. Not one really wants to see a chubby out of shape body like mine or Mikey's stick insect-like body. Frank kept on mumbling the same questions over and over, attempting to fan himself with his shirt and failing miserably.  
>'Why is it so hot?'<br>'why must we perform like this?'  
>'Do you think it is as hot as this on stage?'<p>

For every question he asked, I came up with the same answer- I don't know.  
>With 25 minutes left before we were supposed to go stage, I decided to use the phone box outside and call Kat. I had promised her that I'd do so while on tour, but for the last few nights I hadn't, and I knew if I put off just one more night for a phone call, I'll never hear the end of it. I headed outside to the phone box, jingling the coins in my pocket as I did so. I lit a fag as I walked and was immediately stopped by woman planting herself in front of me.<p>

"hey, babe, can I use your light?" she asked.  
>I stared at her. Not just because she made me jump, but because… Because she was strangly beautiful. She had medium sized brown eyes and chest length thick black hair. Her lips were heavily painted with scarlet, and her cheeks were a shocking rose colour compared to the rest of her white skin. She was a catholic girl's school uniform, from knee high socks to the shirt and rest, a badge covered kilt-skirt to set off the whole trend. An unlit cigarette was hanging from between her lips, the end covered in lipstick.<p>

"err…" was the only thing that came out my mouth, by cigarette about to fall out.  
>"Do you speak English or so I have shit on my face?" she asked with raised eyebrows.<br>I shook my head and looked at her properly. She scoffed at me coming to my senses but remained waiting for an answer. She was pretty, but I didn't like her attitude. She seemed very full of herself for forward, unlike me.

"Yeah sure, sugar" I replied a little too relaxed, handing her my lighter from my shirt pocket.

She snatched it from me and lit her fag before popping it back in my pocket and giving me a smile.

"Thanks little boy" she winked before heading through the door to backstage. I looked back behind me to where she had went. Where did she get off to? She hot as hell, but her attitude stinks!

I shook my head again, trying to get the thought of that girl out my head and carried on my way to the phone box. The air in the dark outside was chilly but survivable, but I still felt uncomfortable.

I climbed in the box and straight away felt the change in temperature. I picked up the phone, put my cash in through the coin collector and punched in the number, yawning as I did.

"Hello?" said Kat's voice from the other end.

"Hello Kitty Kat!" I said cheerily.

"Oh well look who's calling!" came Kat's unimpressed voice "it's Gerard fucking Way!" she growled.

"I'm sorry, sugar. Tour's been rough! I would of phoned more but I really couldn't-" I told her desperately

"Bullcrap! You send 70% of your touring time in your band van or whatever!"

"Tour bus, Kat"

"Wait…" Kat paused.

I waited for a few seconds before asking in confusion "What?"

"It's the sound of..." Kat began calmly "me not caring!"

I sighed sadly, unsure of what to say. Kat did the same. Minutes passed before Kat broke the silent and whispered in a sob-  
>"Oh Gerard…" the sound of her crying was almost too quiet to hear.<br>I gave no reply, and just gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. I didn't know what to say or do. My mind was painfully blank.

"mummy?" called a faraway voice "is that Geer-ard?"  
>My face flashed a hopeful look as I heard Olivia's sweet childish voice in the background.<p>

"Kat, can I talk to Oli, please?" I asked Kat calmly.

"Why?" she sniffed, ignoring her child's question "She's not yours, your always saying so. Why do you want to talk to a kid who isn't yours?" she stuttered.

I became quiet again, unsure of what to say to the sobbing woman on the other end of the line. Olivia pleaded with her mother to pass her the phone, and I had thought Kat was still ignoring her, until the most beautiful sound sang down line.

"Gerard!" called a cheerful Olivia.

"Hi olly" I replied gently, a small smile on my chapped lips "How are you? Are you looking after mummy?"

"Yesh! We went to macdonalds, daddy!"

I gritted his teeth and said as the venom of hurt rushed through me "Olivia, you can't call me that, sweetie"

Olivia paused and then squeaked out "daddy"

I gritted my teeth harder as a pained look painted itself on my face.

"I love you daddy"

My breath caught in my throat like a bolder in a cave entrance and I felt tears flooding his eyes.

"I love you Olivia. SO much" I told her truthfully, all the love I had swimming into my voice.

"Daddy is crying" Olivia stated "don't cry daddy"

"It's okay, baby. I'm okay" I reassured her "I'm all smiles!" I told her with laughter in my voice

Olivia giggled with joy on the other end.

"I was scared I made you sad" she tittered.

I laughed with her "You could never make me sad, Olivia" I lied.

"Daddy come home" she ordered

The smile on my face grew larger in to a grin and one tear escaped from my eye "I will soon Olivia"

I heard Kat demand the young girl to say her goodbyes and hand the phone back to her.

"Byebye daddy! I love you! I love love love you, daddy!" Olivia sang to me, clearly filled with glee at being allowed to call me daddy.

The phone crackled and whistled as Olivia gave to the phone back to Kat.

"Hey Gerard…" Kat whispered.

"hey…" I said softly back.

"I love you too Gee… I miss you…" she told me quietly.

I felt my heart break.

"I need you to come home to us, Gerard. I'm sorry for being selfish, but..." her voice trailed off sadly.

"1 more week, Kat, and I'll be home" I told her comfortingly.

Kat sniffed and could just see her smiling happily at the thought on the other side.

"I love you Gee" she told me again.

I licked my lips and lied "I love you too"

Kat hiccupped and began crying again. I shushed and gave her kind words, before telling her gently that I had to go now and I'd hopefully phone her again soon. She mumbled a reply before we parted ways. I put the phone back on the hook and leaned on the wall of the box.  
>it hurt so much to lie. It shouldn't do, it should hurt Kat more for she is the one receiving the lies. My body raged with guilt, but I couldn't turn back now. I couldn't carry on pretending to Kat. I wanted to be with Frank, I couldn't help it even though I knew it was a selfish thing to do. But now I was finally admitting something to myself- I couldn't leave Olivia. I needed to keep her, I had to! For her sake and mine…<br>I need a plan, and I had a feeling that whatever I came up with was going to be a nasty one. I knew I was going to hurt Kat really bad, but wouldn't see be happy that Olivia will have a father in her life? My head hurt from thinking and holding back tears. My head felt like a ringing bell when someone began knocking on the glass of the telephone box. I looked up and saw Mikey giving me an odd look, clearly confused about why I was just standing in a telephone box, probably looking a big random. I opened the door and stepped out.

"The show starts in 10 minutes, but Brian wants us all together to talk to the band we're opening for" Mikey told me, fiddling with his hair as he did so.

"Why does he want to do that?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Apparently the lead singer has some requests for us"

"Got any idea what he wants us to do?" I questioned as we headed back inside

"Brian says it's less what he WANTS us to do and more what he DOESN'T want us to do"

I shot him a confused look before we entered the building and headed back to the dressing room, dodging round the backstager's, most of them leaning against the walls and smoking. A cloud of smoke was actually gliding about above our heads!

"There you are!" Brian exclaimed to me in relief "I thought we'd lost you"

"I have bad direction skills, but I'm that bad!" I smirked, taking a seat on a free make-up chair. "So what do you want?"

"The lead singer, Jimmy, wanted to talk to you lot about something" Brian told us, before explaining that Jimmy wanted to tell us not to do certain things in case we upstage him and his band.

"Fucking cheek!" scoffed Matt, gulping down a beer.

Brian rolled his eyes before leaving the dressing room.

"What do you think this Jimmy-guy is going to say?" Mikey asked us all

"He's probably going to us not to bite any bat's heads off" Frank sniggered to himself, receiving a raised eyebrow look from Ray.

"He might want to warn us" suggested Ray "Maybe he knows it's a tough crowd?"

We gossiped about what this 'Jimmy-guy' wanted from us, or not from us as the case may be, until we were interrupted by the door opening. I almost choked on my tongue as my eyes laid on to the guy who entered the room. He was as skinny as a super model, with a pink punky hairdo and wearing this but some combat boots and a man thong.

"Jimmy Urine" he introduced himself "I take your My Chemical Love?"

"It's Romance actually. My Chemical Romance" corrected Frank, giving the guy a dirty look, clearly already deciding to have a dislike for the strange man.

"Sorry, a bit tired" laughed Jimmy "Anyway, I was just going to ask if you couldn't crowd surf or jump off anything" I asked.

The band was silent for a moment before Matt gave a very long "Why…"

"Thousands of reasons!" Jimmy relied in a over-the-top manor

"And don't do anything bendy!" added a girl, pushing Jimmy out the way and entering the room.

I immediately recognised this girl as the fag-chick. She looked a little different now, with fresh make up and her hair in tidy pigtails. She actually looked incredibly beautiful and amazing, and more so when I noticed the tattoos on her thighs and left arm. She saw me staring and flashed me a shiny white grin.

"Hey you! Thanks for the lighter!" she winked at me and pouted her lips in a sexual manor. I felt my mouth drop open a little and my cheeks boil to red in awe of this stunning creature.

"Fine whatever!" Frank snorted irritated. "Don't take this wrong way, but can you guys, like, leave so we can finish getting ready?" Frank told them rudely.

"You guys look pretty ready to me" the pig-tailed girl stated, one hand on her hip.

"Yeah, well we're not" Frank smirked.

"Frank, you're the one not ready. The rest of us are!" I argued with him, causing Frank to turn to me with a scowl that could kill.

"Yeah babe, I found my lighter so how about I repay you for you kindness?" giggled the girl.

I smirked her and accepted her offer.

"I won't be joining" Jimmy told her "I need to add hairspray"

I hoped that was a joke otherwise that guy is bonkers! I left the room with the girl, feeling the burning sensation from Frank's angrily glares.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked.

"It's Gerard."

"Gerard? Old fashioned sounding, much? I haven't met a Gerard under the age of 45, so you defiantly original!" She laughed, her hand rummaging around in her skirt pocket as we walked to the exit.

"Mines Lindsay, by the way"

"Lindsay? That's gorgeous" I told her, regretting it immediately with embarrassment.

Lindsay gave a rhythmic cackle and grinned at me.

"You're a bit of a flirt, aren't you?"

I shrugged in reply with a bashful smile, before we walked out the door and into the fresh air. I grabbed my packet of cigarettes and my lighter front my pocket and began to light one up.

"Hey! I said I'd repay the offer!" Lindsay pouted.

I giggled at her, and put the offer back in my pocket, the cigarette stull sitting between lips.

Lindsay flicked the switch on her green lighter and lit the end before doing the same with her own, the whole time, looking in to my eyes. I stared at back, taking in every detail of those wondrous brown irises. She was standing so close to me I could smell her perfume. It wasn't too strong and had a gentle flowery sent, but nothing old-lady-like. She also smelt like chocolate and mint, giving me a clue to what she had previously eaten that day. I don't know why I was actually quite happy to know that, but I was.

We chattered for a while, mostly about music, but then about art. I found out she actually a budding artist like me. She described her style as 'morbid' which made my heart fluttery strangely.

"What do you draw?" she asked

"I'm more into comic books" I shrugged.  
>"Ah! You're a nerd!" she teased, poking my cheek playfully.<p>

I felt bad for ever having a bad thought about this girl. She wasn't anything like I first thought- she was the total opposite! She reminded me of someone, and it wasn't until we headed back inside and I came face to face with that very person that I realised who it was…

She reminded me of Frank Iero.


	10. Guitars and Bass

When I entered the dressing room, Frank was the only one there. He hadn't noticed me yet, or at least had chosen not to. I took a quick look out the door, catching the leering eye of Ray and Mikey, with Matt close by, dancing intoxicated. They gave me a rather awkward nod and turned away, giving me the hint that Frank really wasn't going to be best pleased with me when I finally faced him. I swallowed before pulling myself back in the room and closing the door sluggishly. When I turned, I came straight face to face with the very unimpressed punk, now standing right behind me with his hands on his hips.

"Have fun?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Meh" I shrugged "wouldn't call it fun. It was a chat and fag…"

"You sure it's all that?" Frank challenged, stepping closer to me.

"Jeez Frank! I just went for a cigarette with a girl! That's all! Now calm it" I moaned, irritated, stepping round Frank and heading over to the mirror to check my make-up. "ready to go on?"

"Of course." Frank scoffed, swinging round to me.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair. My make-up was fine, or at least good enough for me. I looked at Frank's reflection in the mirror and caught his eye. I smiled reassuringly. Franked looked away and started chewing his lip. I kept gazing at his reflection until he looked back with a small smile.

"She looks like a whore"

I couldn't help but laugh "a whore?" I repeated in a cough

"Yeah a catholic whore. Ask her if she's been raped by a priest" he smirked

I hissed in with an uncomfortable expression on my white face and turned round to him, leaning on the make-up counter.  
>"Harsh, Frankie, harsh" I shushed, sucking on my tongue.<p>

Frank laughed and strolled over to me superstitiously before leaning against my body, his hands in his pockets. He placed his forehead on mine, still sneering.

"I know I am"

We stayed like that for a while, just grinning at each other, before Frank made a sudden movement. He dragged his long tongue quickly up my left cheek before running away like a naughty child, grabbing his guitar in one hand. I yelled out 'oi' very loudly in a joke-angry tone and chased him out the room and out in to the hall, grabbing him round the chest and pulling him back, laughing with joy that he was no longer angry with me.

"Rape! Rape! Rape!" Frank cackled noisily, struggling in my hold.

"Frank…" Ray shook his head disapprovingly "Stop yelling rape. You might offend someone"

"Yes, _mum!"_ Frank grinned.

Ray frowned as Mikey and Matt started laughing, pointing at him and repeating the word 'mum' over and over. Frank quickly joined in, still wrapped in my arms. Hey, Ray wanted Frank to stop saying rape, and he has. It just been replaced by mum. He can't complain, can he?

I began wrestling with Frank, almost getting hit by his guitar as he did so. The next time I paid any attention to world around me that wasn't Mr Iero, I noticed that the other three were now on stage setting up the equipment.

"Show time" Frank muttered in my ear, breathless from fighting.

"Then get on there, Pansy" I winked, giving him a little shove

"Hey! You're the show man!" Frank rebelled with annoyance.

"And you're the baby. Babies go first" I pushed him again.

Frankie stuck his tongue out and stomped on stage. I held back for a second, taking a deep breath and tidying myself up a little bit. As I was about to head on, my eyes caught the gaze of another pretty pair of brown orbs. Lindsay was standing in a door way with a large black bass swinging round her neck. She had a collection of matches in her mouth and appeared to be strapping each one under her hair bands. I took a deep breath and walked over to her as cool as I could

"You'll look strange with matches in your hair" I commented flatly.

Lindsay grinned and murmured with three matches still between her pearly teeth.  
>"Watch my show, cutie. I'm gunna set the world a light. I'll try not to catch your hair" she winked, before ending back in the door and closing it slowly, still watching me. "See you beautiful"<p>

"Bye little girl" I sighed heading off before the door was even shut.

I heard the creek of it re-opening and turned round with an arrogant smile. She scowled at me, pursing her lips, before her face glowed with the shine of her teeth. Then she head back in, officially shutting the door behind her. I inhaled for the last time before running out on stage.

**I bet you can't believe I updated? Well I finally have!**

**I'm sorry this story had been pushed aside for a while. I wanted to get some my other stories finished half done and blah blah blah :)**

**NOTE: JUST BECAUSE I DON'T UPDATE DOES NOT MEAN THIS STORY or any of my others ARE ABANDONED! :D**


End file.
